It has long been desired to be able to derivatize aromatic compounds and in particular condensed ring aromatic compounds in commercially attractive quantities since many of these compounds possess properties which would fill long sought needs. In particular, the compound 2,6-naphthalene dicarboxylic acid or its esters is particularly desired for use in the manufacture is polyesters which would have excellent barrier properties when fabricated into films, bottles or coatings. However, known techniques for producing 2,6-naphthalene dicarboxylic acid and esters are very expensive and impractical for commercial exploitation.